


The Man Gets What She Wants

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky’s a better top, Charlotte’s a better bottom, Charlynch - Freeform, Daddy Becks live and in living color, Dom/sub, F/F, Post-Workout Smut, The man gets what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Not to repeat the title, but The Man gets what she wants. Period.





	The Man Gets What She Wants

“Whew...”

A tired Becky Lynch plops herself on the couch after another CrossFit workout in the books. She stretched all portions of her seared out body containing aching muscles. 

Suddenly, her phone in her pocket vibrates which led to a text from Charlotte Flair that she’s on her way back from the gym just ten minutes away from their shared house in Orlando. Also, approximately fifteen minutes away from the other gym where Becky was at.

Charlie <3 : “Just left. On my way home now ;)”

The responding text from Charlotte made a happy face on the Irish redhead. Things could have not been more great for Becky and Charlotte. Both were peaking heavy in the respective careers and currently leading the women’s divisions in WWE. Becky currently runs the Raw Women’s Division as the women’s champion. Charlotte, currently chasing for her tenth women’s Championship over at Smackdown Live. They love what they do in WWE just like they come home to each other arms afterwards. Sure, their brutal feud ended for the foreseen future until both Becky and Charlotte are on the same brand, but they were relieved that the feud that has tested the waters of their relationship seem to be unfazed in the end.

Becky continued to use her phone to check her social media activities. Being “The Man” has made Becky into a worldwide phenomenon since her “turn” at SummerSlam to her career defining main event victory at WrestleMania becoming a double women’s champion. The outpouring of fans from the WWE universe lit up at Becky’s eye-popping, savage posts made her feel warm that her fans are behind her, just like it’s always been. 

She took the time to switch from twitter to Instagram to check the feed. But she searches for Charlotte’s account (though in kayfabe their characters still hate each other that they don’t follow each other on social media.). She came across a post that was done within a good hour, it was a typical gym mirror selfie of Charlotte. She lifted her “Ms. WrestleMania” tank top revealing her lean, carved six pack abs that made Becky’s taste buds watery. 

Becky couldn’t believe that this amazon sent from the heavens, this beautiful soul and embodiment of the queen, that she gets to come home to, to devour, love, and to cherish, Becky truly feels that she is the luckiest woman in the world to have Charlotte Flair. The intense feud that has pitted their on-screen characters against each other, off screen made them even love each other. 

Just looking at the photo formed a devious smirk on Becky’s face. She got up and head towards the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Charlotte unlocked the doors of her and Becky’s shared home in Orlando and relieved when she welcomed a wind burst of cool air from the air condition took care of her sweaty body from the workout earlier.

“Becks, I’m home.” Charlotte called for Becky as she places the keys on the kitchen-side table. She dropped her gym bag on the floor. 

“Hey, baby.” Becky emerged from downstairs with the same smirk she had a few minutes ago. Walking down the stairs to meet Charlotte halfway with a kiss.

“Good day at the gym?” Becky spoke after kissing Charlotte.

“You already know it. What about you?” Charlotte responds with a glaring smile.

“Muscles are sore like a bitch. Guess that means I am killing it as always.” Becky moves her biceps and triceps and winces a little but shrugged it off.

Becky followed Charlotte to the couch where they relaxed. They positioned theirselves with bodies spread out and their leg stretched out and massaging each other’s foot.

“I can tell. I miss helping you back up and then making silly faces when we are both passed out after our reps.” Charlotte chuckled as she massage Becky’s foot.

“Me too. I miss having a gym partner. That being you.” Becky had a reliving grin, nodding in agreement while massaging Charlotte’s feet on her end.

That was the only thing that Becky and Charlotte didn’t like. Since being put in this feud since August, they both agreed not to take their relationship outside the WWE. Their feud was over for the time being and put on separate brands but even though it’s over doesn’t mean it changes things. It was better in the long run knowing that they can be in each other’s arms whether it’s in a hotel room for a pay per view weekend or their shared house in Orlando for that matter. It sucks but at least they make the best way of it. 

“Anyways. What do you got planned for today?” Charlotte managed to dash Becky’s feet and scoot her body closer to her.

“I don’t know. Suddenly I’m in the mood again.” Becky makes a questionable look on her face, seconds only to change it into a smirk.

“This early? What got you that way.” Charlotte scoffed away.

“Maybe when you decided to wear those red tight leggings that I love. Plus you showing our delicious abs to the whole world.” Becky spoke deeper than normally, then trailed her fingernails on Charlotte’s leggings.

“The Man is stalking the queen on Instagram again, huh?” A shudder nearly came out of Charlotte disregards it by calling out Becky on “stalking” her on Instagram.

“You call it stalking. I was just observing.” Becky shook her head, clearly ignoring Charlotte’s playful accusation.

“Your not bright at all.” Charlotte had a blank stare towards Becky

“Nobody asked you to be this sexy to work off a sweat.” Becky quipped directly at charlotte.

“Fair play.” Charlotte scoffed back

“You did make my taste buds drool. So, what do you suggest we do about it?” Becky stared passionately into Charlotte’s eyes. Letting her know without saying, what’s to come.

“I don’t know.” Charlotte shook her head in confusion.

“Why don’t you think a little harder?” Becky grinned away by lightly grabbing Charlotte’s wrist.

She placed Charlotte’s hand near the crotch area on her leggings. 

Charlotte’s eyes began to loom large and she made a gasp, at the thought of the bulge forming in Becky’s leggings.

“Um, Rebecca? Are you...?” Charlotte stammers and shocked at what’s inside of Becky’s leggings 

“What do you think?” Becky deepened her smirk.

“Oh my....” Charlotte rubbed around Becky’s crotch which the bulge was forming.

“So, you know what to do next, do you princess?” Becky continue speak deeply in a voice that sounds too oddly familiar to Charlotte.

“Yes.” Charlotte quickly said yes while still in amazement.

“Yes, what?” Becky stammers to which she repeats the same question to Charlotte, only to hear it properly.

“Yes, Daddy.” Charlotte looked up to Becky with her puppy-dog eyes.

“Good. Why don’t you get started for me.” Becky smiled hard while telling Charlotte to take off her clothes.

Charlotte got up to Becky’s demand, and stripped away her clothes. First the “Ms.WrestleMania” tee and the black sports bra underneath, which revealed her toned breasts and delicious carved abs that made Becky salivate earlier. Then she focused on the bottom by slowly stripping off her red sport leggings and underneath, a black thong to show her clit just dripping away like a faucet not turned off. 

Becky always loved Charlotte in her bare glory. It made the blood in her veins throb like no tomorrow. She was enjoying every bit of this. 

“Lay down on the couch for me, princess.” Becky patted on the fabric of the couch, promoting Charlotte to come lay down.

“Yes, daddy.” Charlotte responds back in her monotonic child-like voice.

Charlotte laid down on the couch all sprawled out with her dripping wet center all out in the open. Becky kneeled on the couch to get a view of Charlotte in her amazing glory. Becky ran her tongue all over her soft lips at what she goes home to after a long, enduring tour and now she’s about to have her fun.

“Good god. You look amazing, princess.” Becky towered over a naked Charlotte, her thought process running in laps.

She ran the tip of her finger nails on her body, setting the course from the collarbone to the breastplate.

“Please.” Charlotte whispered a beg.

“What did you say?” Becky leaned her head closer to hear Charlotte ask one more time.

“I want.... I need it.” Charlotte begged a little louder, placing her hand on the bulge in Becky’s crotch.

“And you will. You gotta have patience.” Becky grabbed Charlotte’s hand and place it on her side, denying it for now.

“Okay.” Charlotte nodded her head.

“Okay?” Becky furrowed her eyebrows, hoping Charlotte properly ask again.

“Okay, daddy.” Charlotte nodded again.

“That’s the spirit, princess.” Becky had a warming grin.

Becky positioned herself between Charlotte’s legs where the bulge is pushing against Charlotte’s thigh. She latched her lips onto Charlotte’s neck where nipped into sensitive flesh, it caused her to taste blood on her taste buds. She could hear a groan come from Charlotte’s mouth as she continue to devour her. Becky’s kisses trailed downwards to a specific target, she grabbed Charlotte’s breast hard rather than soft. Becky then gave a rousing slap to Charlotte’s breasts which drew a mighty gasp from the queen. Becky in a snap, took control of Charlotte’s breast. On the left, currently biting the sensitive, hardened nipple and the right, caressing very hard. Shortly after, she reverse course to do the same on the right breast and caressing hard on the left. 

Charlotte bit down on her lip then clenched her pearly white teeth moaning and seething away as Becky asserted control over the queen’s body with her mouth on sensitive skin. Becky looked up for a brief moment to see Charlotte heave away. 

“You are doing so great, princess.” Becky breathe out, taking in on seeing Charlotte’s eyes half-closed and breathing heavily. 

Becky moved away from the delicate breasts to continue her nipping away down on her flesh, this time on her chiseled stomach where she labeled it delicious from earlier. Charlotte’s six packed abs was devoured by a mark like bites from Becky. The pain made Charlotte grimace her flushed appearance and her body wincing away at Becky’s sensitively touches. Finally, she came across the most sensitive area of Charlotte’s body. Her mouth plopping all over with the hipbones and onto the clean-shaven crotch region getting a flesh-like bite. Becky widened Charlotte’s hips for a better access at her center, the scent of her wetness made the redhead more turned on than it should be. She bit on either side of the inner thigh then came face to face with the glistening clit.

Becky looked back up at Charlotte where her body was twitching lightly with a pure amount of what. It made a deep smile on the redhead’s face, she knew what she had to do next.

She teased away by flicking the clit with that amazing tongue of hers.

“Oh Fuck!” Charlotte coughed out a large expletive as Becky’s tongue swirling in her private, sensitive region.

Becky continued to tease with her tongue. She then stopped to remove herself from Charlotte’s thighs to kneel on the wooden tile on the floor by the couch to continue with a different set of motion.

“Please, Becky?” Charlotte pleaded silently with Becky to continue and obviously want what’s in her crotch.

“Now now, princess. You were doing so well. Do not mess it up.” Becky shook her head, warning Charlotte in the process.

“But.” Charlotte breathed out while responded but a finger raise from Becky silenced her.

“You want me to stop. Because I will.” Becky threatened to stop her games over Charlotte.

“No, no. Please. I need you.” Charlotte hesitantly begged Becky. Promising to be on her best behavior.

“You need me to do what?” Becky leaned in.

“I need you to fuck me. Please, daddy?” Charlotte responded with a child-like pout on her face. Her puppy dog eyes with creases of water tears about to form.

“It’s like I said. You will get what you want. You just got to have patience, princess.” Becky was adored seeing Charlotte beg and ask like this. Just patting her sweaty, blushed red facade.

“Now, where was I? Oh yes.” Becky tapped her finger by her mouth. Then pointed her index finger up with a smile.

Becky held Charlotte by her neck and using her free hand, slapped her glistening pussy that made Charlotte finch. She used her saliva on her two fingers to rub the already soaked pussy. She was running circles on the clit while seeing Charlotte’s facial reactions thanks to her fingers. It wouldn’t be long until she pushed the two fingers inside with ease.

“Ahh.....” Charlotte loudly gasped to the insertion of Becky’s fingers inside of her. 

It was music to Becky’s ears hearing Charlotte’s constant moans. She took her fingers out to taste her juices while made Becky smile. She returned her fingers to thrust in and out. Her fingers feeling the walls inside slowly encompassing. She used her thumb to toy around the clit for more pleasure.

Charlotte threw her head back on the small couch pillow, mumbling under her breath and her eyes rolling back like the undertaker. Her body is in complete sync with Becky’s finger work inside. 

“Daddy, can I please have it now?” Charlotte felt the walls in her throat was closing in, simply begging Becky.

“Well. You have been a very good girl. I’ll give you what you want.” Becky shook her head in amazement. She reluctantly gives Charlotte’s what’s been longing her.

Becky soon got up and turned around for a moment. To slowly pull down her leggings down to her ankles and stepping out one foot at a time. She then turned around to reveal her surprise from underneath, a strap-on that has a red dildo in the center. 

Charlotte while still catching her breath for the moment, had the same reaction just like when she rubbed it first through Becky’s leggings. 

“Do you like it?” Becky displaying her smirk just like The Man usually does in the ring after kicking ass.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Charlotte forgot her trail of speech just looking at Becky’s strap on.

“Good. Do you want to touch?” Becky got closer to Charlotte while she was still laying down.

Becky wasted no time as she got near where Charlotte reached out to grab the cock to began to use her tongue to lick all around, then began to suck away. Becky grabbed a fistful of blonde hair with one hand and using the other as she returned back into Charlotte’s region with her fingers. 

Charlotte moaned while she gripped on Becky’s cock, continuing to suck away.

“Jesus christ. You really wanted this in a bad way.” Becky amazed at the wonders of Charlotte’s mouth on the dildo.

Charlotte took the cock out of her mouth. Needing to catch her breath.

“I need this inside of me.” Charlotte kept holding onto the cock, desperately begging Becky to put it inside her.

“Do you really need it?” Becky necessarily continue to tease Charlotte.

“Please, Becky. I fucking need it inside of me.” Charlotte cries out, begging Becky.

“Well, You sure are antsy are you, princess. But I’m not going to give it to you. Not until you act like a good princess. Do you understand?” Becky continued to tease away at Charlotte by not giving her what she wants until she behaves.

“Becky!” Charlotte cries out Becky’s name with a desperate face.

“I guess you don’t want this. Oh well.” Becky grabbed her cock to rub on, teasing Charlotte even further.

“Please, Daddy. Please put it inside of me. I needed it badly, please.” Charlotte pouted with a burning desire. Even being proper with manners.

“Well, now that wasn’t hard. Is it?” Becky drew a large, cheeky smile knowing Charlotte gave in to her demand.

“No, daddy.” Charlotte shook her head.

“Good to know. Alright, you’ll get what you want. Get on all fours for me, princess.” Becky smiled warmly.

Charlotte nodded back while she got up to position herself. She had her hands on the armrest on the couch and her knees directly on the soft fabric on the couch. Becky walked over to the back, getting a sweet view of Charlotte’s ass.

She kneeled on the couch where she licked the back end of her dripping, wet pussy. She then took her spit to lather all over the cock. Becky widened Charlotte’s hips and thighs for accommodation. She teased her back entry by rubbing her cock on the back end of the pussy. It formed goosebumps and a cold-like shudder from Charlotte. Becky slowly shafted inside of Charlotte.

“Oh shit!” A large gasp made Charlotte swear as she felt Becky’s cock inside her walls.

Becky slide the cock in until she could drive it no further. Then she pulled almost out, then waited just a second, then slide all the way back in. Repeating this in a rhythm she thrilled to the sultry moans now coming from Charlotte. Becky was loving going in and out deep of Charlotte, slapping her ass with ease.

Charlotte gripped her fingernails into the arm rest. She arched her back thanks to the cock thrusting in and out. A piercing moan going by the stroke.

Becky felt her wetness emerge from inside of her trickling onto the harness underneath the cock. Becky was that turned on she took her tank top over her shoulders, exposing her breast where she fondled with vigorously. She leaned her chest with her perky, firmed breast on Charlotte’s back while continuing stroking her. She toss aside blonde hair to softly speak to Charlotte by her ear.

“Do you like it, princess.” Becky spoke softly by Charlotte’s ear.

“Yes, daddy. I love it.” Charlotte whispered but the compliment was enough for Becky to hear.

“Great. You’ll love me even more when I do this.” Becky formed a devious smirk, planning her next move.

She leaned back up as she continued thrusting the cock in and out of Charlotte, adding more torque by grabbing her ponytail and pulling it. It bring a more, heaven-like gasp out of Charlotte. It was that big that Charlotte’s leaned up back against Becky’s breast where Becky continued to go deeper. She made a vampire-like kiss on Charlotte’s neck then returned to her ear where she nipped gently then spoke once again

“Does this feel good, princess?” Becky spoke by Charlotte’s ear again.

“Yes, daddy.” Charlotte felt her walls close in thanks to Becky’s cock. Complimenting again.

It prompted Becky to give Charlotte a wet but lustful kiss only to shove Charlotte down by the small pillow. She then removed her cock out of Charlotte.

“Turn around for Daddy, princess.” Becky slaps Charlotte’s ass once more, commanding her to turn her body around.

“Okay. Daddy.” Charlotte responded quickly.

Charlotte then leaned back first on the couch. Expanding her thighs for access once more. She was drenched in sweat more than she did when she was at the gym. 

Becky drew a long slick of spit on her cock as she re-entered Charlotte once more this time inside of her.

“Jesus Fuck!” Charlotte vibrantly reacted to Becky’s cock entering again. 

Beck had a better position where her thighs grinned onto Charlotte’s but easily going in and out with her cock brushing her walls inside deep. 

Charlotte was going insane. She felt all the inches of the cock inside of her. It made her mind filled with overjoy ecstasy. She loved being like this for Becky even more this way. 

Becky leaned her forearm to see Charlotte’s tense but vivid reaction to her cock stroking inside.

“Do you like when The Man comes around, princess.” Becky just silently dirty taking to Charlotte.

“Yes, daddy.” Charlotte responded very raspy.

“You been such a good girl, I’m so proud of you.” Becky brushed Charlotte’s blonde hair with such joy.

“I think I am going to cum.” Charlotte can feel her orgasm closing in.

“Nope. You don’t get to do that, princess. You know the rules.” Becky nodded Charlotte to not lose control, no just yet.

“Becks, I can’t...” Charlotte whiningly disapproves.

“Sure you can. You don’t do anything until I say you can. Understand.” Becky giving an ounce of motivation, lightly cupping Charlotte’s flushed face, staring at her diluted eyes.

“I understand, daddy.” Charlotte responded to Becky’s demands.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be long.” Becky told Charlotte by her ear. 

Becky then leaned on top of Charlotte, her intense thrusts getting in deeper and deeper. Her breasts are slowly rubbing against Charlotte’s own. She then grabbed the back of Charlotte’s neck as it continues. 

Charlotte felt her twenty-twenty vision began to black out and her mind in current place of ecstasy take over. As the building orgasm takes the center part of the body just waiting to explode like a nuclear bomb.

“I can’t take it anymore. I can’t hold it.” Charlotte’s loud moans got the best of her as she feels her sensory overload ready to burst in her body

“I knew you’d say it. It’s okay princess, you can go ahead.” Becky wiped the sweat-toked strand of Charlotte hair and gave Charlotte the green light.

“Becky!” Charlotte raised her voice, calling out Becky’s name in vain. 

As soon as the cock reached deep in the g spot of her pussy, the orgasm made Charlotte go though an out of body experience. The heavy weight of the orgasm felt like the rise of the Phoenix. She slid right of the couch and plopped her naked body drenched in sweat and her juices pouring out her exit, right on the floor. Her eyes rolled back and her breath catching ground.

“That was fucking hot.” Becky sat back and was dazed.

Becky took the time to regain her oxygen as she leaned back on the couch and removed the strap on off her hips and tossed it over the couch. She too was also drenched in sweat. She spent a good few minutes just watching Charlotte react and recover from her orgasm. Becky always got soft spot to see her woman just ride out her orgasm. 

Becky then moved herself to move the living room table aside on the carpet, so can be closer to Charlotte. 

Charlotte’s fast blinking retuned back to normal and her breath back in the fold. She tiled her head to see Becky next to her.

“I guess you lost some more calories then you did at the gym.” Becky quipped back as she kissed Charlotte on the nose.

“I think we both did.” Charlotte laughed away despite her voice being raspy.

“You okay, love.” Becky caressed Charlotte’s sweaty and blushed face.

“Better than ever. Thank you, Becks.” Charlotte got even more red in the face, complimenting Becky for her part.

“I had to get off somehow.” Becky nuzzled her nose onto Charlotte.

“I guess the man gets what she wants” Charlotte quipped back with a joke of her own.

“Damn right.” Becky responds back with a smirk.

Becky met Charlotte halfway as they both lay on the center of the carpet, deeply kissing each other, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
